


maybes and surprises

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (brief mention), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Majority Fluff, Mental Illness, Romantic Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Kent and Jeff. Snippets from their life.





	maybes and surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madameofmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/gifts).



> This is just meant to be cute ! Nothing else ! It's Fluffy !

Jeff Troy has known Kent Parson for almost five years and yet still finds himself fascinated by the sight of Kent smiling.

It’s a rare sight, rarer than anything Jeff has ever witnessed in his life. He’s seen animals give birth, witnessed car crashes, sat next to celebrities larger than life, but his favourite event is when Kent’s lips upturn into that little smile. Not the smirk he uses when he’s bluffing in poker, or the media smile he has to give so their fucking coach doesn’t fire them. But the little smile Kent gets when he’s found something funny, or when Jeff’s pushed into his space for a celly, because Jeff is always the first one there.

“Jeff?”

It’s the way it’s soft, certain, because it isn’t a lie like all the other ways Kent smiles. It’s the best thing to Jeff, because Kent doesn’t know how that small smile makes him feel. Especially in the soft sunlight of early morning, when they’re awake because their bodies don't know how to sleep past five am anymore. When the night before was the hard lines of a hockey game hard fought and won, when his knee has been flaring up and it hurts like a bitch.

“I’m up,” Jeff sighs, even as he tosses a leg over Kent’s and snuggles down deeper against Kent. Kent rolls his eyes but doesn’t push his boyfriend away.

“It’s too early for you to be thinking this loud.”

“Get out of my head then.”

Jeff laughs when Kent  _ does _ push him, rolling with the motion but grabbing Kent’s wrist as he went. They went rolling off the bed, Kent yelling as they both hit the floor and Jeff smiling when Kent laughs.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Jeff thinks he is, yeah, but he still kisses Kent, and gets kissed back, and they don’t have to leave their bubble.

=_/*\\_=

Sometimes Jeff gets angry. He gets really angry, because his therapist says he’s got some issues he’s never been able to work through and might never  _ be _ able to work through, but he can keep trying to anyway. And sometimes when he gets that angry he hurts the person he loves and there’s nothing he can do but be sorry.

He knows better than to talk about Zimmermann, because Zimmermann is Kent’s ex and Zimmermann is a sore spot. He doesn’t even know why he said what he did, when he knew he didn’t mean it, but the words still echo in Jeff’s mind. They’re not the kind that just go away; he said them, and even if they came out because he wanted to hurt, to cause pain, and even if he was sorry (sorrier than he had ever been in his life) it didn’t change the fact that he had said them, and he had upset Kent.

Sometimes Kent forgives him. Even when Jeff feels like he doesn’t deserve it (knows he doesn’t, knows he deserves all of Kent’s wrath), even when Jeff says something about Zimmermann and it hurts Kent in all the worse ways, even when Kent probably doesn’t want to forgive him.

“You’re an ass,” Kent will say, even as he kisses Jeff’s cheek. “But I guess you’re my ass.”

Kent will smile, and he’ll wrap his arms around Jeff’s neck, and Jeff will know… everything is okay.

They’ll sit down and talk about what Jeff said, what provoked him, how Kent felt, and all that shit because their therapists say they have to. Better communication is what they both strive for, because both of their worlds revolve around each other.

Kent deserves to have someone who will listen and communicate.

=_/*\\_=

Kent has days where everything doesn’t go right. He has days when all he wants to do is scream, or punch something, or cry, or do all of those things at once. He has those days, just like anybody else, but what everyone else  _ doesn’t _ have is an amazing and loving boyfriend like Jeff. Someone who is willing to come home at the end of the say, pull him into a tight hug, and remind him that his work isn’t for nothing and that he is loved.

Kent knows his lowest days shouldn’t be his favourites, but they kind of are. Because they’re the days when Jeff’s more affectionate, they’re the days when Jeff will know when to give him space, they’re the days when he can come home and have everything go his way. They’re bad days that end better than some of his good ones, because when he’s feeling down, Jeff is there to lift him back up.

He’s there with lavender and coffee bath bombs in the tub, because even if Kent won’t drink the shit he loves the smell. There’s an early 2000s chick flick already queued up from Netflix, there’s takeout because neither of them can cook to save their lives and the stove has only been touched to make bagel bites once. There’s smoothies, strawberry lemonade mixed with pineapple because it’s Kent’s favourite.

They’re really good days, in retrospect. Good days that started out not so good. Kent wouldn’t trade a minute of them for anything else, especially when he ends the night in his boyfriend’s arms.

=_/*\\_=

Kent Parson has known Jeff Troy for almost eight years and still finds himself surprised by what Jeff does.

Maybe it’s the way Jeff drags him out to some food truck in Vegas, maybe it’s the way Jeff eats his tacos from the middle like some heathen, maybe it’s the moment when Kent has his back turned only to find something shiny and barely concealed in his burrito. Maybe it’s the way Kent turns to Jeff, after he finds the shiny object, to find Jeff down on one knee.

Maybe it’s the fact that Kent says yes, and finds himself engaged to the love of his life. Maybe it’s something to do with him chirping Jeff for hiding the ring in his  _ burrito _ of all things, instead of something sensible like in their shared basket of chips.

Maybe it’s the way Jeff kisses him, slow and soft and like Kent is the last thing he’ll ever have in his life.

Kent doesn’t know. He’s just always surprised. It’s his favourite thing.


End file.
